Children of the Lost Year
by ClareTurner
Summary: Two vampires that are very different from the normal kind live together in the rural areas of Pennsylvania. Their lives are turned upside down when a boy from Louisiana forces his way into their life. Soon their secrets will be revealed to all who are involved in how they came to be.


Children of the Lost Year

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals.

The Year Everyone Forgot

It was almost the year 1860. There was a very powerful witch named Mary who was very much in love with a vampire. Her line had been powerful for about 1300 years since the time of King Arthur. She was descended from Merlin and Morgana who had decided to have a child after finally coming to the conclusion that together they would create a very powerful line. Mary and her vampire lover were very happy but they were missing something important. They wanted a child. Her lover had lived about 900 years and had never been able to be a father. Sure he was the rebellious type but he still wanted to know what it was like to have a child. And so, Mary decided to use her immense amount of knowledge to create a spell to give her lover what he had always wanted. Her line was able to develop a very powerful spell that would allow anything they could think of to happen. However the catch was the time limit was a year or they could only use it once to do something important like heal someone or bring someone back to life. If they chose to change something for a year only the caster was able to remember what had happened in that year. In order to create this big spell they had to go and destroy all evidence from the previous spell. Mary had already done so by the time of 1860. She had originally wanted to use it to bring back a past lover but by the time she finished she had already moved on and fell in love with this vampire. She decided that she would use the spell for something entirely different. A year was more than enough time to have a child.

She decided that she would use this spell to allow vampires within a few states radius would no longer be "dead." They would temporarily be able to live normal lives and the vampirism would just be part of their own kind of evolved humans. They would be able to go out into the sun without daylight rings, live among humans normally, and best of all be able to conceive and bare children. Her lover was originally a witch on his mother's side and that was the one part he had missed the most when he became a vampire. He helped her create the plan. Even though he knew he would forget the year he would be able to know the child that came out of the year would be his. He was proud at the thought. When the spell was finally made it spanned across ten states of the US. It started in Louisiana where they resided, and spread west over Arkansas, Mississippi, Tennessee, Alabama, Georgia, Kentucky, South Carolina, North Carolina, and finally Virginia.

As soon as the spell's effect took place and vampires started to get pregnant word spread very quickly. Soon there was a huge boom of women getting pregnant and having children. In New Orleans, Elijah Mikaelson was one of the first to find out about this new revelation. His girlfriend was a witch named Celeste Dubois. A few weeks after the New Year had started they found out that she was pregnant. At first Elijah thought she had cheated on him but once he found out about other vampires being able to have children he came to slowly except and embrace this new change. Family was everything to him and he enjoyed the idea of becoming a father more than anything in the world. He immediately told all those close to him and sent a letter to his sister Rebekah who had begun to travel in order to escape a relationship with her lover Marcel that had become sour.

Rebekah had just arrived in the city of Mystic Falls, Virginia when the letter arrived via carrier pigeon. She had felt strange since the new year had started but she did not think anything of it. She opened the letter and read as she ate her breakfast.

_Dearest sister, _

_ I have some wonderful news. I did not believe it myself at first but somehow vampires in New Orleans have been able to create life. My lover Celeste has become pregnant. I did not think the child would be mine until I heard of other vampires conceiving children as well. Nicklaus pretends that he does not care as usual but I know deep down he is happy to know he will be an uncle. Kol has been away from us lately but I'm sure he is probably too busy having fun with his usual blood lust. Honestly I wish I could tell him as well. I have not been so happy in my entire life. Even if you do not return to New Orleans to meet your niece or nephew I do hope that you find happiness yourself. I know how much you have always wanted to be a mother. I know you are still angry with Marcel and you are both afraid of Niklaus but even if it is not her in New Orleans I hope you are happy and I wish you can be here to see our child once they are born. _

_ Always and forever,_

_ Elijah_

Rebekah read the letter over and over until the words sank in. Was she feeling so strange lately be because of whatever cause this strange revelation? Almost as if her body was to answer her question she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. She went to the ladies' room to find that she had started menstruation. For the first time in 900 years her body was working like a normal woman's. Despite how painful it was she cried with happiness. She would be able to be a mother. Her lifelong dream was finally becoming true. It made her want to stop running and settle down. She lived in an inn for now but she was looking for real estate. She was a noble after all and had money. When she was running an errand to the general store she ran into a very handsome boy about 21 years of age with black hair and blue eyes. He saw that she was carrying a lot of things and offered to help.

"Need some help miss?" he asked politely.

"Yes thank you sir." She said to him with a smile.

"You're welcome. My name is Damon Salvatore by the way. You're new here aren't you?"

"Yes." Rebekah smiled. "My name is Rebekah Mikaelson. My family lives in New Orleans but I've decided to do some traveling. For certain reasons I needed to get away."

"That's understandable. If you need anything don't be scared to ask. I will be here for a little while but I'm joining the army when I turn 22 next year. For now I'm helping my father raise my little brother Stefan." He explained.

"I see. Well family is important isn't it?" Rebekah said with a small smile to hide her slight sadness. She didn't approve of the war that was going on in the country. Especially since her lover back home was formerly a slave himself. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Damon. I'll be sure to remember you."

"Like wise Miss Mikaelson." He said taking her hand and kissing it before going home. Rebekah blushed as she got back into her small flat.

Over the next few weeks Damon and Rebekah started to get closer and eventually Damon began to court her. Eventually with only knowing him for a month the two made love for the first time. Damon was drawn to her. He was human but he seemed to fall in love very easy. Rebekah didn't mind because she had the same tendency. Soon Rebekah heard the greatest news she had ever heard. The local doctor (who she had compelled to not tell anyone she was a vampire) told her she was pregnant. It was the happiest words she had ever heard. Her life was going to change so much. When she went to tell Damon he could not be happier. He made sure that they were married right away to ware away any suspicions and they purchased a house where they could live together happily. Rebekah cared for Damon so much that she felt that it was safe to tell him that she was a vampire. Damon did not fear her. Instead he embraced the thought. He enjoyed being with someone who was different from everyone else. He even wished one day before he got too old looking that she would turn him. He made sure not to tell his father because he knew he was against vampires and feared he would kill his new wife. His younger brother Stefan was oblivious to this fact but he still loved his sister-in-law all the same. Giuseppe Salvatore did not exactly like the idea of his son marrying so young and so fast but the thought of being a grandfather made his ideal change.

After much thought, Damon and Rebekah decided that they would travel to New Orleans. This way Damon could meet her family and so that she could meet her nephew Lukas who had just been born. When they arrived Elijah greeted them with a beaming smile and hugged his pregnant sister and shook his new brother-in-law's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Damon." He said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you as well." He said returning the smile. "Rebekah has said nothing but good things about all of you."

"All of us you say?" Niklaus asked from behind them. Elijah and Celeste decided to live in the mansion the Mikaelsons owned with Elijah to raise their child so the siblings still lived together.

"Nik." Rebekah said with a fake smile. "Nice to see you too… Shall we go inside? I'd love to meet my nephew." She added taking Damon's hand and taking him inside.

Klaus played nice while Damon was their guest and so did Marcel who was beyond jealous. At night the two took their frustrations out by drinking blood from the local women. Rebekah enjoyed being an aunt. It was a wonderful feeling that she had waited so long to be. Soon it was time to have her baby. They were still in New Orleans when she started to go into labor. Damon was ecstatic and acting like an idiot as well. Finally there was a beautiful baby girl born with blue eyes and black hair. She was Rebekah and Damon's pride and joy. She was so small and precious. They knew they would do anything to protect her. Even if it meant Rebekah had to turn Damon when he became 25 so they could be a family forever.

However the end of the year was soon approaching. By this time Mary had already had her son and devised a plan to clean up after her spell. Her family had plenty of money and lands. They owned a huge house in the middle of nowhere on the outskirt of Louisiana. After having her son she had painstakingly found the children born from vampires across all 10 states. She and her lover while still taking care of their son took the children and gave them to willing adoptive parents who lived on her lands. She did not need to worry about erasing memories since they would forget after the spell was over but some refused to give the children up so she had to use a special weapon to convince them they had never had children. When they returned to Louisiana to do the same they realized that Damon had to return to Mystic Falls before the spell faded.

"Who are you?" Rebekah said to Mary. Her lover was at home taking care of their son leaving her to retrieve Scarlet and Lukus.  
>"My name is of no importance since you will forget it when the month is over. I wish there was another way to do this because I see you have always wanted to be a mother like myself. However I'm going to have to take Scarlet and Lukus away from here."<p>

"What?" Elijah said standing protectively in front of Celeste and Lukus. "No. I won't let you take them."  
>"Why do you need to take our kids?" Damon asked also protectively.<p>

She frowned. "I'm sorry Damon, but after this month is over you will not be able to remember this year. Wouldn't it be better if you go back to Mystic Falls and think you were still 21 and single? You can live a normal life with no vampires. A normal human life."

"What about me?" Rebekah asked with tears streaming down her cheek.

Mary frowned. "How about this? You can spend the holiday together and then I'll take them. I'll make an exception since you are from the original family of vampires. I know you've waited so long to have children of your own. I promise that I have a very loving family waiting for them. They will be raised together and they will know they are related. I promise they will always be together. Everything that has progressed within this year will be erased. Even if someone died they will be brought back and die again. The year of 1860 will begin anew."

The family were saddened by this revelation but knew there would be no other choice. They spent their holiday together and gave their all. Rebekah knew she would be miserable again once everything had passed. She would no longer be married to a great guy and she would no longer be a mother. All too soon she came for the children.

"I'm sorry but it's time for me to take Scarlet and Lukas. You can say your goodbyes and remember, Damon needs to go back to Virginia." Mary said sadly.

The parents said a very sad goodbye to their kids. Mary took the children and a few days later the spell was done. She lived her life with her lover and son in a mansion deep in the woods of New Orleans until she died of old age giving her powers to her son. The Original family met her son a few times but never found out the truth.


End file.
